Don't Rush on Christmas, Sweetheart
by Another Night Without You
Summary: Sora Shephard, an ambulance driver known from his remarkable driving skill met his old best friend/police officer, Riku McCue, who he hated wholeheartedly after years. But who knew there were something more between them? Rated M because of language and sex scene (not visual). Oneshot divided into parts. Merry early Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is a Christmas story that has been in my mind for a month or two. Because I won't be around on Christmas, I decided to post the story earlier. Oh, actually this is a oneshot, but the whole story is a bit too long that I think it'd be better to cut it into parts. I will try to update as soon as I can, because I need to reread the whole thing to make sure it's okay. I hope you'll like it :) –Anwy.

* * *

**Don't Rush on Christmas, Sweetheart**

That day was Christmas Eve, when every human kind in this world celebrated it with their certain someone. But rather than creating the precious moment like I had been imagining since forever, I was here trying not to be sober since hours ago. I was inside my favorite bar, sitting alone but with the bartender in front of me who was silently doing his job. I was crying my eyes out and half drunk after few shots of vodka. I kept bawling at least until the bartender couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sora, you've been crying for the last 2 hours! What's going on? And you're still wearing your uniform." Leon, the bartender with scar across his face, looked annoyed rather than concerned.

I lifted my head, my wet eyes were meeting Leon's brown own. "It's a long story, buddy." I hiccupped between my breath and sobs. "D'ya want to hear it?"

Leon sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, if it will help you."

Unsure, I stared at him for a few seconds and decided it would be better to have someone listening to your sad story. "It's because of Riku McCue."

* * *

My name was Sora Shephard, a 25 years old guy. I worked as an ambulance driver and, without meaning to be arrogant, I was the best driver in this district. I could drive really fast, and hell, it was actually something that people love—I got to drive people quickly before their conditions were worse. Some people even called me "The Wind Driver"; a cocky nickname it was, but whatever.

So, the place where I worked was quite different than the usual hospital. Other than their best (quick) ambulance service—most of our drivers were chosen because of their _outstanding_ driving skill—the hospital also had relation with the police (the hospital's owner and the police team's leader were twin brothers) so our ambulances would be able to be accompanied by them. We called them "The Guard". The Guard used motorbikes because they were much more efficient. In a whole team, they usually had 8-10 members and each of our ambulance was assigned with a smaller team consisting 2 members, or at least 1. That was a really good perks actually, minding that we would be able to pass traffic lights. Plus, they were able to block the way if needed, so our ambulances had the privilege to go wherever and whenever quickly. With no doubt, our service made the hospital to the top list of people's priority and Ansem, our boss, was the proudest human ever.

It was around 8 pm and I had just come back after a run of driving an almost dying patient. After taking a seat, I sipped my coffee, grateful for its picayune warmth in the middle of cold December. I was inside a room called "Resting Room"—I and my friends shortened it as "R.R."—where all the ambulance drivers wait for call. Every time one of us finished our duty, we had to go back to the Resting Room, to make sure someone was there to answer the call. Today the room was quite empty, only me and 2 other drivers here. That meant today was a hectic day, minding the fact that most of us were out to pick up injured people.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" A tall blonde man got into the room, his face was lighted up and bright like Rudolph's nose. It was Demyx, one of my co-workers.

"It's only the 6th of December, Dem." I laughed. "Patience, boy."

Demyx turned his attention to me. "Hey, hey, here's our hero! How was it, Wind Man?" He sat next to me and slung his hand over my shoulder.

I smiled at him. "We made it back in time."

"Of course," The blonde driver chuckled, "you were only gone for 8 minutes. No one doubts The Wind Runner."

"It wasn't that far, after all." I waved my hand dismissively.

Demyx punched me jokingly; teasing me was always his favorite thing to do. "I bet Ansem will be proud!" I knew he was joking, because the old man had never been proud of someone else other than himself. "By the way, Sora, have you heard that there will be a new member for The Guard?"

I inclined my head, thinking. "I haven't. But why do we need a new one? The old members are fine."

"Rumors said that the new guy is pretty awesome, driving fast and such."

Suddenly, a beeping alarm broke through the cold air with its dry sound echoing throughout the room. It was a call when someone had to be taken to the hospital. Instinctively, I put down my coffee and rushed towards the door. Demyx and the others said something like "good luck" but I had no time to reply—the patient's condition was my only priority right now. I ran to my ambulance which was parked not far from the R.R.. Swiftly, I opened the door and got in. Two nurses—it appeared to be Roxas and Axel, two of my close friends as well—followed me into the ambulance and got into the back section of the car. Apparently, they were in the middle of fighting. I reached my radio and turned it on, which automatically signaled my availability to the computers inside the Watch Room (the room where the nurses take emergency calls).

"But I was only joking, Roxas, I'm not hitting on her!" Axel protested, his voice was muffled because of the divider between front and back section.

"_Unit K, can you hear me and are you ready?" _From the radio, one of the nurses contacted me. Judging from her voice, I was sure it was Namine.

"Liar! I saw you trying to kiss her," Roxas was pissed off, and it was clearly shown from his voice.

"I don't even know her," the redhead sounded like a wounded puppy right then.

"Can't you guys just stop fighting and make out like usual?" I grunted. Of course, them making out wasn't my favorite thing to watch, but it was so much better rather than watching them fighting.

"Are you kidding me, Sora? The jerk in front of me doesn't deserve it!" The blonde made an exasperated sigh.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Namine. "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear," I answered, in between the yelling. "Where should I go?" My hand reached upward, pushing the button to turn my siren on. The red lights glared inside the dark sky, followed with the loud siren sound filling the night's silence.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole, Roxy?"

"And you don't have to be a dick, honestly."

"_4163 Tawny Gate, Vermont street,"_ she spelled slowly to make sure it was clear. _"Patient broke his leg and has an open wound. And, Sora?"_

"Yeah?" I was already making my way to leave the hospital, starting to accelerate my car.

"_Wait for The Guard, they will accompany you."_

"But that's why we fit each other, an asshole and a dick—" Quite violently, I hit the brake. My body jerked to the front abruptly, and I could hear Axel swearing.

"But this is not a rush hour, Namine! It's night, and the streets are mostly empty. I don't need them." I scrunched my nose in confusion.

"_Yes, I know, but _they _need _you. _The Guard has a new member and you have to take him with you so he can understand our procedure." _Namine replied, insisting. _"Anyway, they will be there in a second."_

Exactly a second, two motorbikes approached me. I didn't waste any time (and now I could ignore the couple's fight) and hit the road as soon as they caught up with me. Eventually, one of them accelerated and accompanied me from the front. From the man's figure, it was undoubtedly Luxord, one of The Guard's senior members—he had been there for years and never got replaced. The other member must be watching from back. I guessed Luxord asked him to do so, therefore he could watch how Luxord work from afar before actually doing his job.

"_Hello, Sora." _The radio's blue light flickered when the voice was heard. The Guard members had a device planted in their helmet, so they could contact the ambulance drivers to assist them. _"New Kid is back there, watching your ambulance's ass. Ya know about him already?"_

"Hey, Luxord," I greeted Luxord, recognising his voice after years working. "I've heard about the New Kid."

Suddenly, he drove a little bit faster, advancing, and then he stopped in front of a crossroad, stopping the cars passing by so I could go through. I drove past the crossroad and thanked Luxord.

"_You're welcome as always." _He slowed down and rode his motorbike right next to me. _"Hey, New Kid, go greet Sora here! The brunet is our fastest driver__ around__." _Luxord exclaimed, of course it was meant for the new guy. I hadn't heard his voice at all and hadn't seen his look as well. He piqued my curiosity.

"_How does the radio thingie wor—oh, hi, whoever you are, Sora there." _

I almost jumped from my chair, but minding my position behind the wheel, I remained (at least tried my hardest to) calm. That voice was awfully familiar! It sounded like someone I knew from a long time ago... but _who_?

I decided not to mind about the mysterious guy anymore because I realised that the patient's health was far more important. In 3 minutes, we arrived on the patient's house and I could hear Axel and Roxas got off from the car, unloading the stretcher. In their dark blue uniform, I could see the redhead with his boyfriend rushed inside the house whilst carrying the stretcher towards the door. I waited inside the car patiently with The Guard stopped in stance behind me. My heart was thumping hard, just like every time I was on duty: it was scary to know that being late in the count of seconds could bring death to someone.

A minute later, they were back with someone on the stretcher who was grunting in pain. They put him inside the ambulance and, after closing the door, Roxas signaled me that they were done and I hit the gas pedal. From the back side, I could hear both Axel and Roxas started their standard procedure, like counting the heart rate, measuring the blood pressure and as well as giving comforting words to the patient. The Guard was already advancing in front of me and now I could see both of them (even though both of their heads were covered with helmets). From the back, I could recognise Luxord with his slender body and relaxed figure. Although we were racing with time, the blonde police officer was calm enough: Luxord was the kind of guy who would've sit and sip his coffee slowly but still got everything under his control. Quite the contrary, the New Kid whose face I hadn't seen (and it seemed that Luxord forgot his name judging by how he called him "New Kid" all the time instead of his name) appeared to be quite tensed up. His toned up body was slightly leaning towards the front, racing his way back to the hospital. On the same crossroad, now both of them blocked the other streets and I passed through.

Finally reaching the hospital, I started decelerating and relaxed a bit. The Guard cleared the way towards the main entrance of the emergency room, honking every here and there to make sure everyone wouldn't block the path. Other than honking, it seemed the New Kid shouted to people who didn't realise I was carrying an urgent patient and were blocking my way. I could've laughed at how angry he sounded when he barked at them, but I wasn't in the appropriate condition to do so. I stopped my car in front of the main door and Axel and Roxas took the patient inside. I exhaled a deep breath and relaxed on my chair: it was over. I smiled and prayed, hoping the patient would be okay. Happily, I made my way back to the R.R..

My body was slouched on one of the sofa. Marluxia, another ambulance driver, was sitting across me, also relaxing.

"Hello, little brunet," he greeted me with a seductive voice.

Not him again. I grimaced in disgust—the pink haired guy would always go everywhere hitting every guy he could lay his eyes on.

"Don't be so hard today, but I don't mind if you're _hard_ to _do—_"

"Stop it, Marluxia, for God's sake!" I flushed embarrassedly. He chuckled, definitely amused with my prude behavior. I wasn't Demyx, who would've been able to retort Marluxia's perverted remarks with smart jokes.

Suddenly the door opened and, oddly enough, most of our drivers (from the night shift, when I worked) were coming in. After they had filled the room, Xemnas, the head of The Guard (who was Ansem's twin) got inside, followed with...

"RIKU?" I screamed, my voice was louder and higher than I thought. Everyone turned their attention to me, including Xemnas, who wasn't pleased with my yelling. Riku looked as surprised as I did.

It was _definitely_ Riku McCue that I knew. His silver beautiful hair which fell on his muscular shoulder (how could he get more muscles?!) in a dramatic way, his deep blue green eyes which sparked even in the darkest night of an apocalypse, his pearly white rows of teeth, his fair, almost transparent, smooth (I didn't touch it but it seemed to be that way) skin, and also his pointy, perfectly sculpted nose—they were all _disgusting_.

Xemnas chose not to bother the perplexed look on our—mine and Riku's—face and told all of us to sit down. I could see Ansem's face exactly like that: they both had the exact same scowl. And I liked none of them.

"If you have heard about a new member of The Guard, now I'm here to clarify it." He shoved (yes, shoved) Riku forward to show him to us. "This is our newest and youngest member, Riku McCue. He will be working with you starting from now on."

From afar, I could hear Marluxia let out a low whistle. I rolled my eyes.

"I will leave you with them," Xemnas patted Riku's back and turned his face to the drivers, "and I hope none of you will be messing with him. Do a nice introduction." Immediately after that, the dark skinned leader left the New Kid here with us.

It was Marluxia who first approached the boy. "Greetings, pretty face. Care to join me in my private ambulance?" He winked at Riku and, predictable enough, Riku's signature disgusted face that I had known all too well was shown clearly. The room was quiet then, no one could even comprehend what was happening. Most of us would've guessed that Riku would've punched the pink haired driver square on his face judging from his arrogant, prideful aura, but he didn't do that.

"Stop messing with the boy, Marly." Xigbar, the one eyed driver—but his driving skill was undoubtedly good albeit lacking one eye—shouted from his place, near the door.

Marluxia approached him, cutting down the proximity between them. The pink haired man then grabbed the other man's chin and lifted it up slightly. "Why? Are you jealous, Kitten?"

Xigbar licked his lips and grabbed Marluxia's waist. "Yes, I sure am. Let's just do our usual private ambulance moment."

"As you wish," the pink haired man replied as he shrugged. And they left to God knows where.

The room was then even quieter than a graveyard. And everyone was, I bet my Christmas bonus, trying to erase what had just happened in front of them.

"Well," Demyx started, breaking the silence, "hello, Riku. Nice to meet ya." He smiled and tried to cover the awkward air between all of us.

The others started to greet Riku as well, following Demyx's lead. The murmurs filled the room, and everyone started to ask questions to Riku... except me, of course. Sometimes Riku would've glanced at me, which I replied with my deadly glare, which in return replied with his snort. God knows how much I wanted to rip his nostrils.

Let me explain this briefly. Riku McCue, the most disgusting piece of shit in the whole world and universe. I knew the bastard years ago: we were on the same high school. We used to be best friend—playing blitzball on the same team, studying in each other's houses, spending holidays with each other's company, eating sea salt ice creams on the top of the clock tower nearly every evening with him sitting beside me, even going to the toilet together. His preferences were exactly mine, and mine were exactly his. We were _connected_. How could you not being close with a person like that? But unfortunately, we also had the same preference for girls. We fell in love with the same girl, Kairi, one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen: her blue night sky eyes, her never ending smile which could've brought peace to the world, her contagious laugh, her... everything. But of course, just like every normal girl's choice, they would've chosen Riku over me. Because his silver beautiful hair which fell on his muscular shoulder (how could he get more muscles?!) in a dramatic way, his deep blue green eyes—no, I wouldn't repeat the same paragraph which had already written before. Anyway, Kairi chose him, and they dated for I didn't and wouldn't want to know because I moved. Yes, I moved to this town because of my father's work and, obviously, I instantly agreed with the change the second my father offered, in hope not to see both of them for the rest of my life.

But then, plot twist, life was laughing its ass of and saying "in your face, Sora!" as if it wanted me to die early. And it successfully created the desired effect.

I stood from my sofa. Everyone was still busy asking Riku about this and that whatnots. I snarled at Riku and he made a mocking smile on his oh-so-precious face. A "come fight me if you can, loser" look was plastered on his face. I walked towards the door, slicing the crowds. When I passed him, I smashed my shoulder at him quite harshly. And when he looked at me, I flipped him off. He fucking deserved it.

* * *

"That's all? Only because of one girl?" In disbelief, Leon raised an eyebrow. He tsk-tsk'd whilst shaking his head.

"Kairi wasn't _one girl_, Leon! She was _every _girl I would've ever needed! Like, the whole package of _a hundred_ kind of cereal in a _single_ box." At least that was what I felt long time ago. Now, I had no feeling to Kairi anymore, mostly because I tried really hard to forget her.

"Yes, but the point is, you stopped being best friend with Riku just because of a single box of cereal."

"No, Leon, you don't get it. He was being a jerk with it! Do you know how he looked at me every time our eyes met? He _looked down_ at me as if he was looking at dirt, a trash. Just because he won Kairi. If I looked as good as him, I would've won Kairi's heart."

"Whatever. So what happened next?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the end of part 1. Tell me if you like it or not! I'll try to update soon enough. Cheers! –Anwy.

PS: I won't abandon Proof of the Dying, but this story is an urgent need because it's Christmas ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome to 7th night in hell. Actually, that day was 13th of December, which meant Riku had worked with us for a week. But I couldn't really tell the difference, honestly; every time our eyes met, the cold war of stares, snarls, flipping each other off and else happened between us. The other colleagues, of course, didn't know why we hated each other like that. And it reached to the point Demyx started to ask me stuff.

"What's going on between you two, Sora? Every time you meet him, it almost feels like the world is about to end." The curiosity was overwhelming from the blue eyes of Demyx's, ready to flood me with more questions.

"Just some bad past between us," I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about it to anyone.

"Quick, Demyx!" A nurse was shouting from the door, sounded irritated. I glanced to the source of the voice and found Zexion, looking as annoyed as ever. Or not really, that was his default face, I suppose. He already changed his clothes into his casual one, more than ready to get home.

"Yes, yes, I just need to get this—" Demyx grabbed his cloak, "—and okay, let's go!" He rushed towards the door and, and just before he got out, he winked at me. I guessed that meant he was going to get laid.

It was 9.54 pm, when my shift was almost over (it ended on 10 pm sharp, for your information). All of our workers, including Demyx, had already gone home. But me, as The Wind Driver, I wouldn't ignore the petty amount of time left: someone might need my help, even though I was tired as hell and all I needed was to sleep. Well, it sounded heroic, right?

I wasn't expecting, but unfortunately the call came (or maybe fortunately, because I was still there to help). Barging out from the room, I made quick steps towards my ambulance. Two nurses that I didn't really know followed me and got into the back door. I pushed the radio button and shortly enough, a nurse contacted me.

"_Hello, Unit K." _It was Saїx, a nurse I wasn't close with; he didn't talk much. _"Your destination is_ _8996 Green Valley, Loco Hills. Patient suffers light trauma on his head, unconscious."_

"Got it," I replied.

"_Also, you're assigned with The Guard, Larxene and Riku." _ I groaned in frustration: Larxene wasn't my favorite police officer and Riku neither. And now they were combined, _BAM_. 1 point for Though Life, and 0 for Sora. _"Is there any problem, Unit K?"_

Yes, too much problem. "No, Saїx. Thanks." I didn't want to mess with him. Well, if you knew how scary the look on his face adorned with the scar across his face, you wouldn't want to mess with him as well.

As soon as they approached me, I started to drive to the patient's house. The blue light on my radio blinked, and Larxene's voice came out from the speaker.

"_Not home yet, pipsqueak? Why don't you go home? It's night already, little boy." _I could imagine her mocking face with her goddamn signature smirk. I had never liked this woman.

"Yeah," I answered shortly. Tired and upset, her note sparked my anger and I continued, "Well, why don't _you_?"

"_Oh," _She shrieked, faked. _"I'm so afraid! And I might as well go home, as you offered."_

With that, she _actually _went home. She drove her motorbike away from us and I could hear her laugh on the radio until the connection was lost when she was too far. What the hell had just happened?

"_Wait, how could she just left like that?" _Now it was Riku's voice. Boy, even Riku was shocked.

"I don't know, Mr. McCue! Go ask her," I spurted out in frustration. And then I thought for a second. "Well, no, don't go and leave me here." I couldn't make another Guard leave me just like I did to Larxene: I could get into trouble. And trouble meant facing Xemnas as The Guard's leader or either Ansem who knew no mercy upon us, the pitiful drivers.

"_Pfft scaredy Sora doesn't want to be alone," _he scoffed. I ignored him for the world peace's sake.

Eventually, we reached the destination. The nurses had picked the patient and put him on the stretcher. I started to drive back to the hospital. I was really sleepy and, rather than actually crashing into something and bring me, the nurses and the patient straight to heaven, I decided to heat the situation up a bit.

I glanced at the rear mirror and found Riku tailing me from behind and silently, I laughed. He couldn't compete with me, of course, The Wind Driver. I pushed the blue button to connect our radio.

"Can't drive any faster, Ri-ku?" I sneered. My intention to mock him was clear, and I could hear him snorting.

"_Don't you challenge me, Sora. I drive faster than you do."_ His arrogance and pride was even higher than the Eiffel Tower. He then accelerated his motorbike, and he drove right next to my window and I could see him smirking behind the helmet.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and hit the gas pedal deeper, advancing him.

"_Yes, really."_ Riku then accelerated, now his position in front of me. _"Game on, Sora."_

* * *

"So you guys were, like, advancing from each other?" The bartender put a filled glass in front of me.

"Yes, or you can call it "racing", actually." I nodded at him. Glad my hiccup had stopped.

"Are you mad? You're racing with carrying a patient!" Leon threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"At least I didn't hit anyone or crashed my ambulance somewhere, alright? That's fine." I took it lightly. I took the glass of my newly made mojito and sipped it slowly. "Lemme continue."

* * *

Riku. Was. Driving. Like. Hell.

He wasn't a police officer. He was a goddamn _demon_, sent to this earth purposely to beat my unrivalled ambulance driving skill. He had no mercy with what you call as "racing", and you wouldn't even be brave enough once you watched how he raced that night. He faced the danger of crashing trees and switching lanes without any tinge of fear. Dear lord might have mercy on me, I couldn't beat Riku in every possible way. He was way faster, quicker and all his senses and reflexes were impeccable. He was _born_ to drive the Harley-Davidson he rode. He was designed, made, sculpted for this. If people said I was driving like wind, Riku was driving like lightning. And heck, I still couldn't even believe it. Next time anyone said Riku McCue was a police officer, I would've shut their mouth, tied them on a pole, and whispered: "No, Riku is a demon in disguise."

Anyway, it was the next night after our racing. I had just come back after driving someone to the emergency room and decided to go to the R.R.. I was about to open the door, when I heard someone.

"Hey, Turtle," I turned my head quickly that I might've snapped my neck. It was Riku's voice. It seemed I had acquired a new nick name other than The Wind Driver. And this one was ugly, frankly.

"What do you want? Weren't you satisfied?" With my eyes squinted, I snorted at him, which he welcomed with an upturn on his lips.

"Not really. Too bad the nurses stopped us yesterday before we could make it any better." He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in my life. Well, nope, his driving skill was an abnormality on this earth. I disgraced it. And of course the nurses stopped us, they were scared as hell. Even too scared to tell our bosses about what had happened that night, hence we were safe.

"Yeah, whatever." Oh you didn't know how much I wanted to kick him on his face and shove a carrot into his gracious butthole.

I ignored him and proceeded to turn the door knob. Once I opened the door, Marluxia was on his way out.

"Hello, my favorite brunet and my adorable cop," he cupped our cheeks with each of his hands.

"I'm not your 'favorite brunet'!""I'm not your 'adorable cop'!" We shouted together. And with that, both I and Riku quickly ran away, hoping Marluxia wouldn't chase us.

After the short marathon in the cold night, Riku and I stopped by the bench and we both sat on it. Huffing and puffing, we tried our best to manage our respiration. I looked at him and he looked at me—then we laughed together.

"Wow, it has been a long time since the last time I heard your laugh, Turtle." He smiled, his back leaned on the bench. His hands sprawled open on the bench, one of them almost embracing my shoulder. Riku then craned his head and looked at the sky, observing the glistening stars.

"Yours too." I smiled too. With our laughter, I felt some weight on my chest had been lifted. It had been too long since we actually sat together and laughed like that. "Have you been racing all this years?"

"Huh," he glanced at me. It seemed that he was zoning out, but then my question distracted him. "Oh, no. I only do that for hobby, not something serious or such."

I nodded slowly. Now, I felt a familiar feeling that had been buried away for years. I realised it: I missed Riku. He used to be my best friend, but because of one girl, we stopped talking to each other. Looking back at it, now it seemed stupid, really.

"Say, Turtle, how long have you been racing with ambulance car?" He nudged me with his elbow teasingly.

"Are you kidding? I've never raced as crazy as yesterday!" I laughed and continued, "But I've been working as ambulance driver for 3 years, right away when I graduated from university. The pay is high and I've never thought I would love racing with time to help people. And for myself, helping people this way makes me feel like I'm worth living. It is a proof that I'm worth this life, and I'm going to work my best."

He stared at me deeply with his teal eyes. Riku seemed to be really comfortable, so I relaxed my body as well. But I couldn't be fully relaxed if Riku was staring at me like that...

"But," I added awkwardly, "even though it is great to help people, sometimes I'm afraid if one day I would fail. So far, I've never failed and all people that I've brought here didn't die on the way to the hospital. But it is possible that someone would actually die on my ambulance. Unnerving job, really." I chuckled weakly. "Well, how about you?" I glanced up at him and found him smiling at me, his expression was soft and delicate. His body was taller and fuller than mine, and even in the sitting position, I still had to crane my head a little bit to reach his eye level.

"Just like you, I became a cop right after I graduated. I thought it would be—and it is—an amazing job. I love it so far." I watched his lips turned into a bigger smile. "And I can bring justice, like the cartoon we used to watch. You know, the one with weird characters chasing the bad guy with a siren stuck on his head."

I laughed and he joined me. "Yeah I remember." I could imagine that cartoon, hell it was really old and ugly. "We were watching it just because we were bored and had nothing to do." Funny that Riku still remembered such small event. It created warm, fuzzy feeling inside my stomach.

"And do you remember when you drank your father's beer? Your face was priceless and you tried to drink the whole carton of milk to get rid of it." Riku's laughter was even louder then. I had never thought his laugh was so comforting that I was sure it could've healed a burn wound.

It was embarrassing, really, but still funny. And I wouldn't even mad if Riku revealed it to the world. "Well, Mr. McCue, how about you? Do you remember when you left your underwear when we were camping?"

"Yes, I _accidentally _left it because _you _hid it somewhere, Mr. Shephard." He stuck his tongue out, a childish behavior to be done by a muscular, scary police officer like Riku.

I lightly jabbed my fingers on his hard stomach (whoah, muscles). "Well, that was your fault because you were teasing me how I couldn't swim."

"Well, can you?"

I puffed my cheek. I still couldn't.

Riku laughed at me, and I was still pouting. But we both knew that I wasn't really mad at him. It was so nostalgic that after years you finally got to talk with your old friend. And most of my hatred vanished into the dry, cold, cloudless night sky, changed into a new feeling I couldn't comprehend.

* * *

"Now it starts to sound like a romantic story," Leon remarked.

My face was red from the alcohol, but I guessed it was also red because of embarrassment. I drank my mojito, finished it in a gulp. "More, Leon."

He sighed and took my glass. "No, Sora, you have to drive home later. I can't let you drink more than this."

I sniffled but then I thought Leon was right. I still had my ambulance parked in front of the bar. I should at least put it back to the hospital before actually going home.

"Is this Christmas already?" I glanced at the clock, but it wasn't clear. Or at least my vision was half blurry.

"Not yet. It's still 2 hours away."

I mumbled some words which couldn't be understood, but eventually I drifted back to my story.

* * *

A/N: If you're an ambulance driver, please don't do such silly thing like racing! Look forward for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 22nd of December, a week after mine and Riku's nostalgic time. At that time, I thought our relationship would be better, but it seemed that I was wrong: Riku became very quiet. It was different than before. If he used to stare at me with menacing glare before that night, now he wouldn't even look into my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong, but I didn't like it. I grew annoyed with his weird, enigmatic attitude, so I kept distance with him.

Anyway, it was my duty now. I was already in my ambulance with two other female nurses waiting on the back section of the car.

"_Night, Unit K," _it was Namine again. She was one of our best nurses, so it wasn't uncommon if she was still working past her shift a little bit.

"Night, Namine." I steered the wheel and drove the ambulance out from the parking lot. "Where should I go?"

"_7487 Velvet Blossom Nook, Scienceville. Patient has several open wounds. And you'll be accompanied by The Guard." _

Not The Guard again. "Do I really need them?" I stopped by the gate, waiting for The Guard.

"_Yes, Sora." _She sounded unsure for a while. _"Actually, the patient's attacker was still there, and we couldn't get another police __officer __quicker, so The Guard will arrest the guy as well."_

Whoa, wait for a sec. That was new to me! We had never had any event like that, and actually it scared me more than it should. But I guessed I could trust The Guard. I would be accompanied by a couple of them. They were all muscular and brave. They could take down the bad guy easily. They would—

"_But there's only one Guard left, Sora. The others were not available."_

Shit.

"_But don't worry, it will be Riku. He's very strong and you can count on him!"_

Double shit.

I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. At least until I heard the motorbike's engine nearing, and the guy on it (undoubtedly Riku) honked at me with no grace. Quite angry, I stepped on the gas pedal and tried to get to my destination as fast as I could. Riku wasn't trying to go faster than I did, but I kept accelerating, and in the end he tried his best to keep up with me. We didn't talk at all, but I didn't really mind. After all, the patient's condition was something I had to be concerned about, not my relationship with Riku. The patient's life and death was my responsibility, and I couldn't let her/his hopes down.

Finally we arrived on the patient's house. It looked dark and eerie, I admitted. Did I come to the wrong house? The map on the screen showed I was right, so the chance I got the wrong house was slim. The nurses were going to open the door until we heard a gunshot fired. They both were startled and shrieked in surprise. But I wouldn't blame them from yelling, though, the gunshot was loud and terrifying. After I tell the nurses to "wait there" and "I'll check it out", I got down from my ambulance only to find Riku already eyeing the gate.

"You're not getting in, right?" My heart was pounding behind my ribcages. The sanity inside my head told me just to wait with the nurses and let Riku do his job, but I couldn't do that. I had to make sure everything would be okay. All my anger and confusion of Riku was forgotten: at least it could wait until the dangerous situation was over.

"I'm getting in, Turtle. I have to save the victim." He shook the lock and it was actually unlocked. Without any doubt, Riku walked through the gate and marched towards the door. Behind him, I followed him quickly, trying to make my steps as silent as ever. Few steps before he reached the door, he stopped and whispered, "Turtle, why are you following me?"

At first I wanted to tell him so that he wouldn't be alone inside, but it only meant I was mortifying my pathetic self. "W-well, you can't arrest the bad guy _and_ carry the injured victim as well, can you Riku?"

He stared at me. I stared back at him, indirectly telling him that I would be useful inside. Finally, Riku nodded and gestured me to be closer with him. We then tip-toed, nearing the door. He pulled out his gun and mouthed me to wait beside the door. The silver haired police officer then kicked the door, and it opened easily as if it was effortlessly done, even though I was sure it wouldn't even budge if it was me to kick it. My heartbeat was racing faster than Riku's speed on the road. Pushing my fear aside, we got inside the house, and it was unbearably dark.

I was trying to look for the light switch, but Riku warned, "Don't turn the light on. The attacker will know us being here." I nodded and continued to walk, now taking further steps on his right.

Suddenly the light turned on and it shocked both of us. After my eyes were adjusted with the sudden brightness, I saw a middle-aged man running towards us, carrying a knife on his right hand. He ran in an unexpected ferocity and swung his knife to every direction violently, slashing the air like a mad cow.

"Put your hands in the air!" Riku screamed, pointing his gun to the man. But the man wasn't afraid, and instead of running towards Riku, he ran towards me who was standing next to him.

Danger: it was the only word I could think of, and I was there, frozen with the lack of reflex. Riku, who was a police officer, of course had accustomed with jeopardising situation, so he pushed me hard and I fell on my feet, which was good because if I was still in my standing position, my face would've been sliced. Then a gunshot was released, and it was from Riku's gun. The bullet was lodged in the man's thigh, and he screamed in pain.

My hands were shaking, not ready with the current occurrence, but Riku's scream snapped me from my scared, shocked stance.

"Look for the victim, Sora!" I tried to calm my heart and then I left Riku who was cuffing the man. I looked further into the house and reached the kitchen, and I saw the victim! She was tied, her mouth muffled and her eyes were showing nothing other than fear. Lightened up, I walked towards her quickly and then realised I had made a wrong decision. Another man showed up from behind the wall and swiftly _stabbed_ me. I yelped, and the pain was spreading all over my body. Luckily enough, his aim (which, I was sure, my heart) missed and it was my shoulder instead. I kicked him on the stomach, trying to keep him away as I ignored the burning pain. It appeared that Riku had heard my scream, because he was already behind me on the next second, and proceeded to shoot the guy who stabbed me. He fell on the ground, and Riku fished another cuff and took care of the guy. Holding my stabbed wound to stop (or at least to slow down) the bleeding, I tried my best to approach the victim. She was crying and bleeding badly. I was sure had to be stitched due the large slits all over her body. Despite my condition, I hoisted her body and walked her nearing Riku.

"It's okay, Ma'am, you will be safe," I tried to assure her.

She kept sobbing and sobbing. Ignoring my wound, I looped my hand to hug her, and slowly patting her shivering body with care. With both of us teetering on our feet, we walked towards the door. Riku had put the bad guys inside the back of the ambulance (and the nurses were trying to treat their wound, I supposed). I then told him to help the lady first. He looked hesitated, but then carried her to the ambulance after I insisted. I was relieved that she was saved and we caught the bad guy. I was so relieved. And I could feel my blood flowing from my wound like a waterfall. It was oozing out from my veins easily. And when I fell to the ground, everything went really, really dark.

* * *

Softly I patted my left shoulder, and Leon watched it carefully. "This is where I was stabbed. Are you still saying this is a romantic story?"

He looked amazed for a while. "Well, I'd say a romance packed with a little action."

I rolled my eyes. After stopping the alcohol consumption and substituted it with glasses of milk, I felt so much better. "But that wasn't the worst part."

* * *

I woke up with a sound of oscilloscope beeping and an IV planted on my wrist. I looked around and I realised I was inside one of the hospital rooms. The memories then came back to me and I remembered what had happened before. But thank goodness, I was still here, alive and breathing. After that, the other thing that came to my mind was Riku. How was he? Was he hurt? Did he jailed the criminals? And what did he do after I passed out?

More questions popped inside my head, but none of them could be answered. While I was stuck in wonder, a nurse came in. Thankfully, it was Namine.

"Good evening, Sora. How are you feeling?" She smiled at me and put a thermometer on me. After that, she took out the sphygmomanometer.

"I'm hungry," I answered matter-of-factly. Even though the IV gave me enough nutrition, it didn't fill my rumbling tummy. Namine laughed at my answer and started to measure my blood pressure.

"Of course you are. You passed out for 2 days and you've missed half of the Christmas Eve." Namine wrote down my blood pressure measurement as well as my body heat. "But now you're healthy and ready to hit the road!"

I chuckled lightly. Her spirit surely brought some light in this languorous room. "Thanks, Namine. Um, can I take these off?"

"Yes, let me do it." She then took every cable or needles off my skin and sighed in relief. The blonde nurse then put a band-aid on my wrist, covering the tiny hole from the IV's needle.

"So, what happened to the victim?" I asked her whilst she tidied up the used needles.

"The victim was safe. Oh, she wants to thank you, Sora, for saving her." Namine smiled at me, seemed proud.

I scratched my head sheepishly. "Well, it was mostly Riku who did the job."

"No, no. She says you hugged her and gave her encouragement even though you were badly hurt. If you want to see her, she is in the B section, room number 277."

"I see," I spread my lips into grin. "I'll go visit her later."

Namine nodded at me and then she left the room. It seemed that the nurses had washed my uniform, and it was perfectly clean. I changed my hospital gown into my uniform. Of course I wasn't planning to work right away, but at least I didn't have to wear the blue green gown anymore. I hated it: it made me look sick. I glanced at the clock: it was 6 pm. I decided to make a quick visit to the lady right away. I need to walk a little to make the numbness on my limbs gone, after all, and I would go home right after that.

After a couple of minutes walking, I arrived to the intended room. I knocked first and after I heard a "yes, come in", I entered the room. Much to my surprise, Riku was there. Maybe the lady wanted to thank him as well.

"Are you, by any chance, Sora, the brave man who saved me on the other day?" The woman was quite old, about as old as my mother. Her hair was red, with some grey strands every here and there. She looked weak and tired, maybe because of the physic and mental exhaustion on the robbery. I could see most of her skin was bandaged, must've been because of her wounds that I had seen.

I blushed, embarrassed with the exaggerated remark. "Yes, I'm Sora, Ma'am."

She smiled at me softly and then turned her head towards Riku. She lifted her hands and gestured us to come closer. "Thank you very much for saving my life, boys." I glanced at Riku, and he wasn't much different than me, embarrassed with the compliment. "But I'm sorry I don't have any reward for you."

"It's okay, Ma'am. It was our duty, after all." Riku smiled at her and I nodded.

"He's right. And with you being safe, it was the biggest relief for us. It is more than a reward, Ma'am, to see you smiling and breathing."

She chuckled happily and teased us how suave we were and how we could've worked in her gay cabaret if she had one. This lady had a peculiar sense of humor, huh?

Suddenly the door opened. I wasn't distracted at first, minding that it might be one of the nurse delivering the lady some medicines. But then she squeaked happily: "Kairi, my daughter!"

Both me and Riku turned to our back and see the red haired girl. She hadn't changed at all from the last time I saw her other than her being taller and mature. At first I didn't know how to react, so I looked at Riku. He... didn't seem to be surprised at all. As if he was _expecting _it. Wait... had Riku known about this before I did?

"You haven't changed, Kairi," Riku said the exact same thing on my mind as if he was reading it. See? I wasn't kidding about us being so connected.

"Hello Riku, Sora." She turned her head to us respectively and smiled. Kairi stared at Riku a bit longer (at least that was what I saw) and a weird feeling started growing inside me. It wasn't pleasant and I really wanted to get it off from my chest, but I wasn't even sure what that was. I gulped a lump on my throat. Riku stared back at her and smiled. It might've been the best smile he could've ever shown. And it was directed to Kairi only. Okay, I admitted it, I might've been jealous. And the odd thing was, I wasn't jealous about the fact Kairi was smiling at Riku, but it was the other way around. I didn't like how Riku looked at her. Maybe some remnants of the past were still there.

"You've known them, Kairi?" Her mom looked confused although her face wasn't as bemused (and ridiculous) as my face.

"Yes, Mom. They're my high school friends." Oh, so Kairi didn't tell her mom about her dating Riku back then? Nice one, girl.

"That's correct, Ma'am," Riku confirmed.

"Oh, that's amazing! But Kairi, you must have not known about what had happened," she exclaimed. "These boys saved my life from a group of thieves!"

Kairi looked at us, amazed. She then flashed the sweetest grin ever. But somehow, for me, it made my stomach sick. "Thank you very much, guys!" The red haired girl then stretched her arms and hugged us, tight and quick. I still didn't know how to respond, so I just smiled.

Then we all took a seat on the sofa. Riku and Kairi started to talk, mostly chatting about the nostalgic events. I observed Riku. He looked so... happy. So lively, so lightened up as if Kairi had flipped the light switch of his life. And then I observed Kairi. Kairi's angelic smile which I used to adore years ago now meant nothing for me. I didn't even like it. My eyes darted back to Riku. The uncommon feeling was still suffocating me. But why I was jealous? Was I afraid to lose the old Riku, the Riku I had missed for years? Or there was something more?

Love?

It slapped me hard on the cheek that it would've left a red mark if it was a hand. But... love? I started to think hard about it. But well, you know, _thinking_ didn't really help, and now I started to _feel_ it. _The feeling _was overwhelming from my heart and then I admitted, maybe I did love Riku. The old Riku who had always been there for me, the old Riku who would've always stayed by me whatever the situation was, the old Riku who would've gone everywhere I go, the old Riku who would've taken care of me if I was hurt, the old Riku who even watched the most boring cartoon ever as long as it was with me, the old Riku who had just come back a little more than a week ago, who talked to me on the bench as we sat together under the stars of the night sky. That night, I started to realise that Riku was more than a best friend.

But then, I was sitting with him ignoring me. He wasn't here for me. He was chatting with Kairi, the girl who had broken the connection between me and Riku. I couldn't stand it: I didn't want to watch them any longer. I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the door quickly.

"H-hey, Sora!" Riku was surprised to see me leaving all so sudden. I felt bad that my behavior might seem rude to Kairi and her mom, but I didn't mind if it was Riku. I shouldn't have cared to that police officer on the first place. I closed the door behind me and ran away, as far as I could.

I rushed towards the parking lot and found my ambulance there. Quickly, I fished the key out of my trouser and unlocked the door. I got in and, this time, I didn't turn the radio on because the radio could track my location. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to disappear. Once I left the hospital area, I turned on my siren so everyone would've given some space for me to get through. I drove as fast as I could. I wanted to be the wind, fast, transparent, not feeling anything. The Wind Driver. Or I could be the sun, which was setting down right now, and it would disappear into the other part of the world until the next morning. I wanted to disappear.

* * *

A/N: One more part to go! Review, please ;) –Anwy.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then I drove here, to this bar." I ended my story right then. I drank another gulp of milk, finishing it. Actually my stomach was full with all the liquid I had been drinking, but I need drinks to distract me from my roller-coaster-like emotion.

Leon didn't say any words. He only nodded, understanding my story sincerely. "Well, you know, you can just tell the guy how you feel towards him."

I looked at Leon in disbelief. "Are you shittin' me? I can't just tell him! He'd be freaked out, Leon. I was—or am?—his best friend, and best friends don't do that." I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated and confused. What should I say the next time I meet him?

"Yes you are best friend, but no one said you can't be _more _than best friend." The brunet bartender clasped my shoulder with his palm, squeezing it hard. "Sora, you have to fight for love. Or else, you will lose again to Kairi. Now you can win Riku, a best friend, a soul mate, and not a cereal box."

I glanced at the clock then I realised it was 10.30 pm. I had passed my work schedule and I should've brought the ambulance back. I knew that I had gone missing the whole evening and heck, I was sure punishment was waiting for me. So at least I could drove the ambulance back and hoped Ansem wouldn't fire me. I paid the drink to Leon, and much to my surprise, he only took half of the total of the bill ("Christmas gift, Sora." "But this is not Christmas yet!" "Advanced Christmas gift. After all, on your 5th glass of mojito, I switched the rum to soda." "Hey!"). I thanked him and went outside the bar. I fetched my keys and then plopped my sober ass onto the driver seat. I took a deep breath to make sure that I wasn't drunk enough and was capable to drive. I decided to open the window because I thought the air of cold Christmas Eve might've helped to get rid of my half-drunkness.

I was already halfway heading to the hospital until I heard a several attack of honks from behind. I looked at the rear mirror and, with my mouth hanging open, I realised it was Riku. He wasn't wearing his helmet and his sparkly, beautiful hair flew like blown leafs on the autumn breeze. Did I just say his hair was beautiful? Okay, nope, that must've been the alcohol. Or it was just myself falling for the man even harder than before. Riku accelereated his motorbike and tried to match my velocity.

I took a sharp turn to the left and drove away from my first destination. I was afraid that Riku would catch me, so I thought he would've left me if I got away from him. But I was wrong: he followed me. It was a ten minutes chase between me and Riku until I felt tired from the impromptu race. I drove my way to the beach and stopped there.

"Turtle! Get off this instant!" Riku got down from his motorbike and screamed to me. He didn't approach me.

I sighed and opened the door, getting down from my ambulance and walked towards him.

He grabbed my shoulder and shook my body quite harshly. "Are you mad? You've taken the ambulance and disappeared!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. McCue but actually it is none of your concern." I stared at him blankly. "So, was it Xemnas or Ansem who told you to search for me?"

The police officer exhaled, seemed tired and stressed out. Riku then walked towards my ambulance and beckoned me. He then opened the back section of the car and asked me (forced me) to sit on the stretcher, and he placed himself on the seat across me. The door was opened, so we could feel the cold night air between us. Faintly, I could hear the wave crashing. It was a beautiful night, indeed. Especially with the mesmerizing view of Riku sitting in front of me.

"No one did, Sora. I searched you on my own will." He ran his fingers through his hair. My heart thumped a little bit faster. Was he concerned about me?

"Why?"

His eyes showed a did-you-just-ask-me-that look and he pinched my cheek hard. "I was worried sick, Turtle!"

"Ow ow ow, stop Riku!" I grabbed his hand and tried to release my cheek from his fingers. It took a while to make him let it go. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. Leave me alone, Riku." I didn't mean it of course, but people do that on TV shows and films.

"Okay if you say so, Turtle. I'll just leave you and—"

"W-wait, don't!" I hugged his entire arm tightly. "I didn't mean it, idiot!" He stared at me and my cheeks were burning red. Even though it was dark, I could see that he was almost smirking. I released his hand and covered my face miserably.

"So, are you going to tell me why are you acting weird? Because I don't get you." He raised his eyebrow, demanding explanations from me.

"Excuse you?" I raised my voice. "I thought it was _you _who acts weird."

"Me?" Rather than confused, he sounded scared, wasn't sure with his word.

"Yes, _you_!" I jabbed my finger to his chest, my eyes locked on him. I squinted my eyes and lowered my voice. "You have successfully ruined my life, Riku McCue."

"How? I-I didn't do anything, Sora!"

"Oh really? Let me explain this: once I had a best friend who I had known well more than I knew myself. Suddenly we fell in love with the same girl, and everything was like the World War. In the end my best friend won the girl, and he was being such an asshole with it. He didn't talk to me anymore, he ignored me, and he treated me like a dump. I prayed to God so that I would never see their faces anymore and it was granted. After years of healing my broken heart, he suddenly appeared in my peaceful. Oh, it was a war between us, throwing hate glances and snarls, but then, one day, we talked. And what I meant by 'talked' was actually talking like responsible adults, like mature men. At that night, we laughed, we shared the memories and I realised that I was talking to my _old_ best friend, _my _best friend before we fell for the same girl. I thought we were already cool by then, but I was wrong. He didn't talk to me at all, and I didn't even know why. Then, one day we saved a lady from robbery and she turned out to be our former crush's mom. And you know what? It was like the past was repeated all over again. I saw him and her laughing, happy and sweet just like a perfect couple. And I was jealous. She talked to him easily and he smiled, laughed, and that was what I couldn't do. He didn't ignore her like the way he did to me. I wasn't jealous because she looked so happy with him. I was jealous because helooked happy with her. I... I don't want to let my best friend fall for the same girl and leave me alone again. I don't. It hurts really much."

I inhaled a big breath. I had to explain about my feeling as well, and heck, I didn't know it needed a lot of courage until this second. I let my tears streamed down my cheeks like a heavy rain, or even waterfall. I didn't care anymore. If Riku found it weird and creepy, so be it. I would just move on and forget everything. I would move from this town and start a new life and again, hoping that I wouldn't see Riku's face for the rest of my life.

"After seeing that, I realise that I want him. The old Riku McCue that I know like my own twin. And the fucked up part is, now I want him _more_ than a best friend. So I thought 'fuck my life' and I took the hospital ambulance and went to the bar and stayed there. I was going to put the ambulance back to the hospital, but _you_ were there, chasing me. I _was_ and _am_ afraid of you, Riku."

"Wait," he inched his face closer to mine.

I lifted my face in confusion. Well, he was supposed to be freaked out and killed himself right in front of me as I predicted. But he didn't.

"So," Riku started, and I held my breath, "you were _drinking_ at the bar and you drove the ambulance?"

Shit. I forgot he was a police officer.

But you know what? Fuck that, I didn't care. "Yes, officer Riku. Go arrest me, that would be better not to see you anymore until the end of the world." At least that could work as well.

He sighed and face-palmed himself. "First of all, you won't be jailed for the rest of your life just because of Drunk and Driving, and I _won't_ arrest you." Riku then lifted my chin gently and stared into my eyes. His teal eyes had something I couldn't figure. The police officer then took my lips with his own, kissing mine with warmth. "Second, I wasn't really dating Kairi back then."

Riku was about to kiss me again, but I held him back. "Wait, what do you mean by "wasn't really dating Kairi"?"

He climbed onto the stretcher and pushed my body back, lying on the stretcher. "I was dating her just to make _you _jealous of me. But who knows you are jealous just now?"

"I don't believe it. You were even expecting Kairi at the hospital! You weren't surprised when you saw her coming."

"Well, the Lady's family name was Kairi's as well, so I kinda had it figured out." He shrugged.

Riku then ran his hand on my inner thigh and the touch was enough to send shivers to my spine. Not to mention his face, he looked so tempting and sexy. I panicked and then swatted his hand. "P-p-patience, Riku!" I gulped and look into his beautiful face only to find him biting his lips. Oh the temptation. His body was really close to mine and I was trembling under him. "Anyway, why would you make me jealous?"

He was going to sit straight, but my feet were under him and his thigh was spread above mine so he couldn't sit. "Well, Turtle, don't be slow in thinking as well." And he started to unzip my pants.

I panicked again and almost hit his 'thing'. "J-just tell me!"

"Sora, you're making this difficult," he complained. I could tell that he was blushing hard, noting the opaque red color on his pale skin. "I... I lo—ugh," he groaned and used one of his hand to cover his face. "You know the 'L' word."

"The 'L' word?" I asked him innocently.

"Yes, four letters, starts with 'L' and ends with 'E'."

"...Lube?"

"Dear lord—Love, Sora! I love you!" He crashed his lips on mine and I welcomed it. After a couple of seconds, we pulled apart and breathed. Panting, he said, "I love you Sora. I fell in love with you back then, but I couldn't bring myself to tell it to you! And when I knew you liked Kairi, I couldn't stand it. I had to get you back to me, so I tried that way. I wouldn't have known it would end up worse than I thought. _You _left _me_ and _I_ was so heartbroken." He sighed. "And I didn't have the courage to apologise, let alone contacting you. But after all this years, we suddenly meet and I couldn't be happier. Of course my feeling towards you wasn't as strong as before, but that night changed it, the night when we had a real conversation. I felt the nostalgic feeling of loving you, Sora. I fell in love with you all over again. And you know what? When I saw you being stabbed, I almost died. I panicked back then, but you told me to help the lady first instead of you. Glad that we made it back in time and you were saved. I couldn't imagine losing you for the second time, Turtle," he smiled softly and cupped my cheek, stroking it gently.

I grabbed his hand which was on my cheek and squeeze it lightly, and I gave him my sweetest smile. "I'm sorry I didn't realise it earlier, Riku." He then proceeded to lower his body quickly and his lips were already on my neck.

"So, are you really going to do this to me?" I questioned him. He lifted his head and fixed his eyes on mine, puzzled. "_Officer Riku, don't rape me!"_ I joked.

"Seriously? _Rape?_" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't consider this as rape as you've stated you're only half drunk and you have a oh-please-do-me-hard expression on your face, certainly saying that you're fuckable." Riku smiled and I smacked his chest playfully. Riku then popped some buttons of my uniform open impatiently.

"But wait!" He stopped and looked at me, annoyed. "We have to put the ambulance back and your motorbike too. We will get scolded by Ansem and Xemnas if we don't."

"Tch, I'm not doing that, Turtle, and I won't let you." Riku pinned my shoulder on the stretcher and I could see his muscles. "Let them be angry and I would be happy to say 'Merry fucking Christmas, bitches'."

I laughed and Riku joined me. Again, just before he devoured my neck, I stopped him. "Shouldn't we close the door first?"

"Sora!" He yelled at me in disbelief. "You're _so_ making this difficult!"

* * *

I woke up when the sun light shone through the window. I tried to sit, but Riku's heavy, muscled arm was preventing me to do so. It was wrapped around me. On my second try to sit, he was awakened, probably because of my gesture. Riku blinked a few times and took his arm off me. My body hurt from sleeping on the stretcher and I had plenty of bite marks on certain places.

"Morning, Turtle." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, officer Riku," I giggled like a high school girl.

Riku stared at me lovingly. He looked so beautiful with the sun light shining right before him. Boy, did I ever wish to have such a handsome boyfriend!

"I didn't know that a turtle like you could move _that _fast," he teased.

"And I didn't know that you're bottom," I chuckled. He wasn't exactly pissed off, only momentarily pouting, but I found it cute.

"And oh, Sora?"

"Yes, Ri-ku?"

"Merry Christmas." We both smiled and then melted into a deep, loving kiss.

Don't Rush on Christmas, Sweetheart - End

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's over! Merry early Christmas, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story :) Do leave me a review and tell me whether you like it or not, or simply state your favorite part! I wish you all a great holiday. Cheers! –Anwy.


End file.
